This invention relates to electrical switches for control devices, particularly for temperature regulators.
The purpose of a temperature regulator in a heating appliance is to switch off the appliance when a predetermined temperature has been reached and to switch the appliance on again whenever the temperature of the appliance falls below a certain pre-determined temperature. There is, however, a demand for small heavy duty switches for use with temperature regulators of small size. Heating appliances usually have a high current rating, which imposes a considerable strain on the switch contacts of the associated temperature regulator. If the separation of the switch contacts upon opening of a switch is observed in slow motion erosion by arcing becomes apparent. It follows, therefore, that the switch contacts should be separated as rapidly as possible, which in turn necessitates the use of a strong spring for moving the contacts apart. The material of the spring would not in general be sufficiently conductive to enable the switch to pass strong currents.